This invention relates to levels and more particularly to level vial holders having a curved vial that snaps into place in a pocket in the vial holder against a curved rib that prevents the vial from rotating.
An important problem in the manufacture of levels is to insure that the level vial will always be properly related to the working surface of the level body in order to assure accuracy in the operation of the level. Another problem is that there is a need for levels with vials that can be adjusted relative to each other and to the working surfaces of the level.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,133,936; 1,212,735; 1,712,201; 1,757,283; 1,878,751; 2,527,961; 3,225,451; 4,843,724; 4,996,777; and, 5,255,443.